The present invention is directed to control devices for bicycles and, more particularly, to an electrical switch used to operate an electrical bicycle device, wherein the electrical switch is mounted on a brake lever bracket.
Bicycles are often equipped with computers for measuring and displaying various parameters such as the travel speed of the bicycle, the torque applied to the bottom bracket axle, the rider's pulse rate and blood pressure, etc. The computer display is often detachably mounted on the bicycle, and mode and start switches are usually provided integrally with the display. The mode switch is used for switching among the types of parameters displayed, and the start switch is used to start and stop measurement of one or more of the displayed parameters.
In one known construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,892, a display switch is disposed on the lever bracket to improve ease of operation. However, in this type of structure the switch projects substantially to the outside, so there is a risk of the switch occasionally hitting the ground and malfunctioning when the bicycle falls down. Also, because the push button of the switch is moved to operate the switch, foreign matter such as dust, rain, and condensed moisture can penetrate into the electric contacts of the switch through the gap between the push button and the switch mounting panel, thus; corroding the electric contacts or resulting in inadequate contact.